Tonics
Tonics are one of a bunch item classes in Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Parallel to cards, collars and equipment they always appear unidentified unless used or identified by cards. Same as with cards, tonics can be also used as a weapon when tossed at hostile creatures, still as only a half of them are considered as rigidly negative, it's usually better to drink a tonic by oneself. Some of them, i.e. elixirs, can save a life, or even turn the tides of battle when used well at the moment of truth. Overview Standard-issue tonics consist of Potions, Eye-Drops, Hi-Potions, Amnesia Tonics, Nitros and others, depending on the dungeon these goods are looted from in the certain moment. While found on the ground, they usually turn out to be some of these mentioned above, though it is possible to find an X-Potion or another valuable tonic lying right on the floor. Good tonics are most usually stacked in large numbers before making a consequential attempt to complete a single dungeon. When still lacking a good saddle and/or an effective weapon, it is necessary to buy them wholesale, since as the dungeons are getting more dangerous, it becomes easier said than done to obtain a durable equipment later in the game. Players who managed to acquire their primary gear early on are less likely to buy support inventory, such as Potions or Hi-Potions in significant amounts, considering their armour protects them effectively enough to enter boss fight without taking any meaningful abuse and gathering beneficial items along the way. After drinking, all tonics turn into potentially worthless empty bottles which can be refilled when founding a spring, to sometimes make more useful mixtures than those consumed before. Every tonic can be also spilled on the ground in order to turn it into an empty bottle without ingesting its effects — advantegous in getting rid of useless mixtures. Tonics in Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Potion — the first tonic found in the game, avaiable when first entering the Cape Dungeon with Mog. When used, restores up to 30 hitpoints which makes about 90% of Chocobo's original health but since the completion of the Sea Floor Dungeon, they are no longer worthy hiring space in player's inventory. Along with health, Potions bring back also little amount of energy. In case you're experiencing trouble when fighting harassing undead, you can sacrifice your healing mixtures by tossing them at walking dead, as they will injure them instead of restoring their strength. Hi-Potion— similar to an ordinary Potion but instead of pitiful 30 hitpoints, Hi-Potions recover an admirable amount of 100 HP's and 5 points of energy when used. Also, when thrown at a Skeleton or any other undead creation it deals an astronomical amount of 100 damage to these, yet it may not be useful when running low on health. Elixir — works the same way as an X-Potion does, with a difference consisting in its complete reconditioning of Chocobo's energy along with health. As follows, Elixir brings back into the original state the player had by the moment he entered a dungeon, making these relevant tonics probably the most valuable in the entire game. Due to their extremely low rate of appearing in all dungeons, there is no use in consuming them in any situation but only at the time of facing an exceptionary misfortune. Be advised that regardless of their capacity to heal living creatures extensively, it doesn't work the same for undead which are hurted up to one hundred damage and no further in case of being harassed with an Elixir. Sometimes it is better to leave the dungeon instead of using an Elixir that could be found much more appropriate under some different circumstances. Antidote — relatively rare and little worthy in shops, Antidotes make no particular use in the game, forasmuch as they affect only poison and still occupy space in the inventory, which could be much a way better managed with Remedies. Antidotes do not prove handy during the very major part of the game. Remedy — works as a versatile antidote to all Chocobo's current state modifications, be they are good or malicious. Technically they don't prove as useful as Hi-Potions which are obtained probably as often as Remedies are, hence when possible, it's better to swap them for powerful healing means. Only exception from this are non-conventional situations, such as when player becomes confused and simultanouesly harassed by four King Behemoths where a Remedy would make a lot more good than a Hi-Potion. Nitro — pretty common and not really useful nitros work basically the same way as crash stones do. They cannot be stacked like stones, thus giving Chocobo an additional burden. Considered as one of those tonics that are better emptied than thrown against a wall, on the point of it's better to sacrifice the puny high-explosive force for an empty bottle instead of wasting it just to make a hole in a wall. Tossing them proves purposive only when attacking groups of enemies. Invis – making specified target invisible, this tonic results genuinely helpful when drank or kicked at an ally, and makes no certain threat when accidentally tossed at a monster. It gives no real challenge when need to quickly take down an enemy whose location is obvious, even the monster itself if invisible. Awhile giving little consequences of a bad usage, invisibility makes player absolutely invulnerable to all enemies for a short stretch of time, unless a Doom or a boss is coming his way. Be alert in that when invisible, your ally becomes exposed to all of the monsters' attention – this can notably easily unbalance blocker-healer relation when player is teamed up with Shiroma. Damage – one of these objects whose maths are simple and brutal; their aim is to hurt a specific target as much as possible, while never dealing more than one hundred damage, be it for a monster, the player or for an ally. Quite expensive their best use is to be sold. On the other hand, Damage Tonics might proove a bit useful when trying to yield an essence from a monster. Poison – as poison does not affect bosses and its duration remains impossible to hold back, these tonics are nothing but a trash. Worth only 50 Gil when sold, they bring about irritation when drank and no real benefit when kicked at enemies – probably best used when safely spilled on the ground and count into player's stack of Empty Bottles. Slow – placed amongst one of those tonics that one should be scared of. Slow Tonics can induce a great disadvantage when unpurposely used in a whirl of combat, as the slowing condition will make player's (or any other target's) Active-Time Battle bar filling twice slower than ordinarily. Discounted for 50 Gil, they make no real profit in selling but are rather best used when tossed at enemies. For those who didn't manage to find Slow Feather, these valuable tonics are the only manner of causing slow status on hostiles. Note that this penalty has no effect on bosses and Doom. Haste – the same way a Slow Tonic makes specified object slowed down, a Haste Tonic gives the target a lightening speed of loading the Active-Battle Time bar. It is vital to realize that contrary to the slow condition, the Haste – instead of making everything around player faster – effects in an exactly opposite way. Notice that therefore, when drank, it doesn't distinguish from where its user was the only object on the floor without a slow condition! Although cost really nothing, they're quite hard to come by, so it is best to use them perceptively. Boss fights make the most vital opportunity. Silence – Eye-drops – Makes all traps visible. Dispel – Removes curse from all equipment. Spell – Curses the equipment. Amnesia – Forget all the items' names when used, kick it at an enemy to leave them dazed. Blind – Visible area shrinks. X-Potion – Restores all HP. Morph– Turns target into a monster. Category:Items